dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Won Ho
Perfil * Nombre artistico: Shinthumb|242px * Nombre'': ''Shin Won Ho / 신원호 * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Apodo: "El Principe de Publicidad", "Baby Face" y God of Dating * Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 187cm * Peso: 66kg * Tipo de Sangre: A * Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio * '''Signo Chino: '''Cabra * '''Profesión: '''Cantante, actor , compositor , modelo , bailarin , DJ de radio y MC. * '''Agencia: Amuse Korea Entertainment Dramas * Shuriken Sentía Ninninger (Tv Asahi, 2015) * Run 60 '(MBS, 2013) * Big (KBS2, 2012) * Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) Películas * 'ZEDD ' (2014)' * Run 60: Game Over (2011) Programas de TV * 2015: the world ranking of neptune and imoto (Representando Korea) * 2015: Music On TV ( MC JUNTO A Takuya) * 2015: 'After School Club. (Arirang)(Cap 163) * '''2015: 'Dating Alone (como MC ) (JTBC) * '2015: ' The Crush (KBS2) * '2014: ' Dream Team (KBS) * '2014: ' '''Idol School (MBC) * 2014: Arirang Pop in Seul. * 2014: '''Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Episodio 12, cameo junto con Min) * '''2014: Cross Batle (HTB) * 2012: Saying About * 2012: ' '1 vs 100(17/07/12)(KBS2) Musicales * Hello Venus (2012) cameo * Carpe Diem (2011) Anuncios * We will rock you (2014) * Cube T-Shirt (Beanpole , 2014) * Sumi chips (2014) junto a Suzy de Miss A * KT Olleh (2013) * LG Cyon (2013) * Wifi Cellphone (2012) * Auction BTS (2012) junto a Sully de F(x) * Skinfood (2011-2012) * Dunkin Donuts (2011) * KT2000 *Cyworld (2011) * Sony Xperia (2011) * Nate (2011) * Bean Pole (2011) junto a G-Dragon Programa de Radio * FM Monobright (Centro de efectos especiales) * FM Yokohama Tresen (2015, junto a Takuya) * E * K FM Yokohama (2015 , DJ) * Ajaja Friday FM Yokohama (2015) * Kiss The Radio (2015) Revistas * Imatopics (Japón) * KpopStarz (Japon) * Haru Hana (Japon) * CeCi (Korea) * Voge Girl (Korea) * Instyle (Korea) * Nylon (Korea) * Junon (Korea) Premios * 7th Asia Awards 2012 ': Mejor Modelo Masculino de Publicidad * '''KBS Drama Awards 2012 ': Mejor Actor Rookie Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-pop: Cross Gene ** Posición: '''Vocalista , visual y líder (en Corea) * '''Gen: '''Presh Gene; Tiene un intenso brillo propio.Todo lo que toque será coloreado con colores brillantes. * '''Educación: Escuela de Arte de Radiodifusión Dong-A * Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés y Alemán (básico) * '''Especialidades: Taekwondo, boxeo. * Personaje Favorito: Naruto. * Tipo ideal: 'Elsa de FROZEN. * Co-protagonizó junto a 'G-Dragon del grupo Big Bang , el CF de "Bean Pole" * Shin Won Ho apareció como un transeúnte que se renueva de la cabeza a los pies por el mismísimo G-Dragon . * Le gustan mucho los perfumes de frutas. * Fue en realidad un modelo antes de su aparición en el CF. * Gracias a su aspecto y 1.86cm de estatura, ha sido comparado con el actor Song Joong Ki . * Se volvió buen amigo de Suzy de Miss A gracias a que grabaron una escena de cachetada en el drama Big * Su tipo ideal era Suzy de Miss A ahora es la actriz Yano Shiho. * Su encanto, belleza y asociación con G-Dragon aumentó su base de fans de noche a la mañana. * Takuya lo definió como una persona "Cool". * Es el segundo miembro más alto de Cross Gene. * Comparte cuarto con Takuya. * Junto con Takuya, son los miembros con más experiencia en la actuación, por eso su relación se ha fortalecido y se ha vuelto más estrecha. * Reveló que su ídolo es su padre, ya que lo considera un perfecto modelo a seguir. * Es cercano a G-Dragon de Big Bang, ya que se conocieron en un comercial grabado en 2011. * En una entrevista preguntaron quien era el miembro que mas come, y apuntaron a Shin y Takuya. * Tiene su programa de radio japones llamado E*K Fm Yokohama. * Tiene un gran parecido a' L' de Infinite , Jung Kook de BTS , Doyoon (Ex integrante) de Seventeen y a Dongho (Ex miembro) de U-Kiss . * En una entrevista dijo así: Fui a Japón a visitar las aguas termales con mamá y papá. Usé el japonés que había aprendido para eso. Mi profesor de japonés es Takuya. Conocí a Takuya cuando empecé a interesarme por aprender el idioma. Mi japonés mejoró mucho y comencé a hablar con él en japonés. En esos días, yo le hacía preguntas en japonés y él me las respondía en coreano. * Es amigo de la modelo japonesa Yagi Arisa. * Se volvio muy conocido por sus muchos CF's que tuvo en Corea. * Su tipo ideal es Elsa de la película "Frozen". Había dicho: Me enamoré de ella cuando soltó su cabello mientras cantaba "Let it go". ¿Dónde debería ir para poder verla? ¿A Rusia?. Y se rió después * Min de Miss A dijo en WE GOT MARRIED seson 2 cap 12 que Shin era bonito. * Su tipo ideal es Nana de After School , al igual que el de sus compañeros Sangmin y Casper. * Dijo en Dating Alone que su tipo ideal es la modelo japonesa Yano Shiho , quien es la esposa de Chu Sung Hoon y la madre de Chu Sarang. * Kim Seol Hyun de AOA dijo que su tipo ideal es Shin. * Le gusta mucho el café americano. * Es muy generoso y amable con las personas. * Tiene cierto parecido a JunQ de MYNAME y a BamBam de GOT7. * Se gano el apodo de "God of Dating" después de ganarse el corazón de los espectadores femeninas e incluso Yuri de Girl's Generation en Dating Alone. * Yuri de Girls Generation dijo que Shin es muy lindo y se gano el corazon de ella en Dating Alone. * Hablo un poco de Portugués en la presentación de Brasil en el Anime Friends. * Su club de fans brasileras le regalaron un traje de Naruto, y el no dejó de usarlo Todo el dia. * Es el primer coreano en actuar en una serie nininger de Japón. * Fue uno de los MC's de SBS The Show Summer Kpop Festival 2015 junto a Takuya , Zhoumi de Súper Junior , Hongbin de Vixx y Jiyeon de T-ara Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Han Cinema *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería shin01.jpg Shin Won Ho2.jpg Shin Won Ho3.jpg Shin Won Ho4.jpg Shin Won Ho5.jpg Shin Won Ho6.jpg Shin Won Ho7.jpg Shin Won Ho8.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Amuse Korea Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1991